Misery Business
by LonelyBeat
Summary: A song fic about Draco and Hermione and what happens when Ron leaves Hermione two months before their wedding. oneshot. Song is Misery Business made famous by the group Paramore. I own no rights to the song or to any characters belonging to Harry Potter.


"Hermione you have to learn how to relax someday!" Ginny pulled on Hermione's arm trying to coax her friend into dancing.

_"Ginny I told you that when I was ready to relax and have fun you'd be the first to know. But right now I'm just not ready."_

_"Nuh uh. You're dancing and that's the end of this conversation. Besides it's my 21__st__ birthday." Ginny smiled knowing that Hermione wouldn't be able to resist the birthday card._

_"Alright, but only because it's your birthday." Hermione was feeling all to self conscious in her denim mini skirt and her hot pink spaghetti strap shirt. The truth was Hermione hadn't felt like doing much of anything sine Ron had left Hermione for Lavender two months before their wedding. That had been about four months ago. The song changed to a rock song that Hermione had heard once while she was visiting her muggle cousin in New York._

I'm in the business of misery,

Let's take it from the top.

She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.

It's a matter of time before we all run out,

When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

_Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Was it really bookworm Granger and her sidekick She Weasel? He had been watching them since they walked into the bar. It wasn't until Red had to pull Granger onto the dance floor that He recognized them. It had so long since he's seen them. Strange they seemed to be alone. "Wonder where Wonder Boy and Ronald McDonald are?" He thought to himself. Looking back over to Granger Draco decided that there was only one way to find out._

"_May I cut in?" Draco asked a guy who was getting far to close to Granger for anyone who was the least bit civil._

"_Hey go find someone else." The guy said._

"_Oh go buy yourself something nice." Draco replied as he slipped a wad of cash into the guy's hand._

"_Thanks for getting to go away…" Hermione said as she turned around. She gasped in shock when she saw who her savior was._

"_You're welcome." Draco smirked at her shocked expression. "May I have this dance?" Draco had started to move to the music and indicated the Hermione should do the same._

"_Uh…sure" Hermione looked around for Ginny but realized she had lost her friend in the sea of bodies._

"_So Granger how have you kept busy these past five years?"_

"_I've trained to become a healer. I work at St. Mungo's now." She replied, Hermione was still in a shocked state and her eyes were full of wonder that Draco was even dancing with her._

"_Really? I thought you'd become an auror with Potter and Weasley." Draco commented hoping that she would tip them off to their whereabouts._

"_No that was never the path for me. I spent what should have been seventh year traveling the country searching for Horcruxes with Harry and Ron and decided that, that wasn't the thing for me." Hermione's expression had changed to something that resembled physical pain the mere thought of Ron._

"_Oh." Draco was disappointed with the answer. "Granger you alright? You look like you just swallowed bucket full of owl droppings…" Draco put his hand on her arm and looked into her eyes._

"_Thank you for that… analogy but I'm fine…just painful memories is all if you would excuse me." Hermione pushed her way passed him to find her seat._

I waited eight long months,

She finally set him free.

I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.

Two weeks and we had caught on fire,

She's got it out for me,

But I wear the biggest smile.

Four months later Draco and Hermione had grown quite close. Draco was going to pop the question any day now; he just had to find the right ring… That's when it happened. Ron showed up at Hermione's doorstep asking for forgiveness. As it turns out Lavender had tired of Ron and moved onto some Hufflepuff who was two years younger than Ron. Draco walked in that night to Hermione and Ron in the depths of a very passionate kiss.

"Hermione how could you do this to me? To us? I thought you were over that carpet bag?" Draco was fuming as he packed up his things. Draco had properly thrown Ron on his ass out the door and then proceeded to rant.

"Draco I'm so sorry please forgive me! I got swept up in old emotions. We've known each other for so long and had been in love for most of that time. I'm so sorry please forgive me…it was just a kiss." Hermione finished quietly wiping tears form her eyes.

"Hermione I wish I could forgive you and it breaks my heart to know that this is hurting you, but I can't be involved with someone who doesn't know where their heart lies." And with that Draco left. Hermione would look back to that day and wish that she had run after him, wish that she had shut the door on Ron's face. She would wish for a thousand things and never get a single one of them.

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But, I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But god does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him now.

And if you could then you know you would.

It was supposed to be the happiest day of Hermione's life. She was getting married and better yet she was getting married to Ron. But for as happy as she appeared Hermione was equally miserable on the inside. She kept looking in the mirror and the only thing she could see was Draco's face when he had walked in on her and Ron in the living room. Hermione shook her head and smiled as someone walked in the room.

_"Hermione don't get wrong I would love to have you as a sister, but I'm going to be frank. Ron is an ass. He's always treated you horribly and even cheated on you and them left you for the girl he cheated with two months before what was supposed to be your wedding. What I'm trying to say is you'll always be a sister to me in my heart and I would support you right now if you decided to run out these doors and into the arms of a certain blonde who you love." Ginny had walked up behind Hermione and had put her arms around Hermione's shoulders._

_"Ginny what if he doesn't love me anymore?" Hermione asked tears falling freely down her cheeks._

_"Isn't Draco worth the risk?" Since Ron's come back into your life romantically I haven't ever seen you more miserable and all I know is when Draco was in your life you were at your happiest."_

_"It's kind of crazy huh? Five years ago if you had told me I'd been in this situation I would have said you would have needed to be admitted into St. Mungo's." Hermione smiled and turned around to face Ginny. "Should I really leave your brother waiting at the alter?"_

_"No, you have him come in here and explain everything, then you go and find Draco."_

_"Why would she need to find me?" Draco asked walking into the room._

_"Draco what are you doing here?" Hermione exclaimed as she ran into his arms._

_"I wanted to let you know that even though I still love you, I'm willing to let you marry the carpet bag if means your happiness."_

_"Draco I want you." Hermione said as she kissed him._

Cause god it just feels so...

It just feels so good.

A year before Hermione had been left by Ron Two months before their wedding. Now two hours before their second attempted wedding Hermione was returning the favor, and god did it feel so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.

Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.

And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.

I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,

They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

"Ron you are hopeless aren't you? You cheat on me; almost cost me the love of my life and now not two weeks after I return from my honeymoon you are asking me to run away with you? Unlike you I don't cheat." Hermione reprimanded a very disgruntled looking Ron who had once again found himself on her doorstep. "This isn't like school Ronald, I'm not going to do something for you just to get you out of a bind. Just curious who'd you screw over this time?"

_Ron looked at his feet and answered softly, "Pansy and Pavarti."_

_Hermione tried to hide her smile. With those two on his tail Ron was a goner. "I'm sorry Ron but you're on your own." And with that she shut the door and went to the kitchen._

_"Kitten who was that?" Draco asked as he poured her a glass of wine._

_"Three guesses." Hermione said._

_"Does he ever give up?"_

_"No looks like you're going to have to keep fighting for me."_

_"If that's the case I'm just going to have to tie you up and never let you go." Draco smirked_

_"Tied up huh?" Hermione winked at Draco and sauntered off to their bedroom. Draco took that as his cue and followed her with a gleam in his eye and excitement in his trousers. Just as Draco got into the room a song started on the radio. It was the song that had brought Hermione into his life; it was the song he had heard before he confronted her the day of her wedding. That song would be engraved in his brain forever, and even though it was a muggle song he was perfectly okay with that._

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But, I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But god does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him right now.

And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...

It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag

But, I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now.

But god does it feel so good,

Cause I got him where I want him now.

And if you could then you know you would.

Cause god it just feels so...

It just feels so good.

Ron eventually cleaned up and married Luna. They currently live in the Burrow with Ron's parents.

Draco and Hermione live happily in one of Draco's many mansions with their one son and two daughters all of whom belong to the Ravenclaw house.

Ginny ended up marrying Harry on her twenty-third birthday.

As for Pansy, Pavarti and Lavender they continue to search for their Prince Charming.


End file.
